


Destiel Finally Happens

by KilgarraghForever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Destiel Happens, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, enter at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilgarraghForever/pseuds/KilgarraghForever
Summary: I finally snapped, and Sam agreed: Destiel should happen. Co-Authored by OathOfChuckeroniii. One-shot
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Destiel Finally Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to OathOfChuckeroniii for co-authoring this! Everything Sam, Dean, and Cas say was them, and everything in *these* was also written by them.

"Yeah, freaking fascinating." I entered the motel room, hoping to see Sam and ask him for some more information about the hunt we were on when I heard that.

"You sound like Dean," I remarked, British accent stark against the American ones all around me. I rounded a corner and spotted none other than Dean himself sat at a table, Sam's laptop open in front of him. He stared at me. I walked closer and stood behind him. "You are Dean. I see." Dean snorted.

"The hell you thought, man?" he asked. I peered at his computer screen, scanning the contents and grinning.

"That you wouldn't be reading fanfiction about you and your boyfriend making out," I snarked, gesturing at the website. Dean hastily shut the laptop.

"That's not..." I stared at him disbelievingly. Dean went slightly pink. "I forgot Busty Asian Beauties at the bunker and Sam had that page open so... Are you happy now?" Dean admitted. I snorted, and reached into my pocket, pulling out a grey sock puppet.

"You sure? Cause Mr. Fizzles can tell when you're being a liiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaar," I said, moving my fingers in time to make the sock 'talk'. "Don't try and pin this on Sam!" Dean stood up.

"Okay, you know what? You're going to do that thing where you shut the hell up forever," he threatened. I snorted.

"Am I really? And who's gonna make me, Dean-o?" I sassed. Dean threw me a dark glare - a glare that said 'time to run, bitch'. I glared back with even more force. Dean blinked, then scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that... laid me," Dean observed, smirking.

"I'm ace," I replied without missing a beat. "Besides, you're changing the subject." Dean sighed, then sat back down in his chair.

"Oh come on, man. What do you want me to say? That I'm in love with a freaking angel?" The volume of Dean's voice increased until he was shouting.

I cocked an eyebrow in a very Spock-ish manner. "So you admit it?" Dean put a hand on his temple.

"And if? What do you want me to do about it? Tell him?" he said, clearly flustered. "He won't ever understand, moreover feel the same. I won't risk losing my best friend..." he trailed off, putting his head in his hands. I huffed out a breath, pursing my lips and lacing my fingers. I poked Dean, and he looked up at me, head tilted slightly to the side.

"Okay, I know you're a bit thick, Dean Winchester, but I never believed you'd be this oblivious. So, riddle me this: Who was the one to go to hell to get your soul out? Who died for you multiple times? Who Fell and became human for you? Huh? Do you know the answer?" I ranted. Dean looked slightly overwhelmed.

"That was Cas," Dean mumbled, barely audible, but I heard him.

"Yes, it was! What the hell do you think that meant, that he didn't care about you?" I asked sarcastically. "You remember him saying that you two have a 'profound bond'? He didn't mean that in a friendship way. Castiel is in love with you, Dean Winchester, and you're too bloody oblivious to see it!" I paused, an idea striking me. "Tell you what, why don't you ask Cas to come here and we'll ask him," I suggested in a way that said that it was not a suggestion, and Dean better call Cas or else. Dean snorted, then glared at me again.

"That's not going to happen, capiche? Besides, that man's busy and for sure he has more important things to do than... than that, alright! He wouldn't even answer anyway, probably..." Dean mumbled the last part.

I raised an eyebrow. "'I always come when you call', remember, bucko?" I reminded him. "Call him!"

Dean groaned. "Fine! If it takes that to prove you wrong." Dean cleared his throat, closed his eyes, and began praying. I smirked slightly. "Cas, you there, man? Listen, I know you're probably ass deep in something, but if you could swing over here for a sec... that... that would be awesome." Not a second later, Castiel appeared behind Dean and smiled at him, eyes softening for a moment.

"Hi, Cassie! Good to see you," I greeted, smiling widely at him.

"Where is...?" Dean asked, then jumped as he spotted Cas standing behind him. The softness in Cas's eyes lessened slightly. I sighed internally. "Jeez, Cas, can't you make yourself noticed next time, like one of your "Hello, Dean"s or something?" Dean said, exasperated fondness evident in his voice.

"I am terribly sorry, Dean. Um," he paused. "Hello, Dean." Cas stared at Dean, pausing. "I'm here because you called?" he said, sounding mildly confused.

"Nope! You're here because I asked Dean-o here to call you!" Cas looked over at me. I grinned at him widely.

"And hello to you too, Killgaragh. I'm happy to see you too," Cas greeted me. I hugged him and he stood there stiffly. Ah, I thought. Still socially awkward. Well, I am too, so no harm done.

"Nice to see you too," I said, letting him go. "It's been too long! Right. So Dean and I have been discussing a little thing he's got going on, and I need to ask you a very important question."

Cas looked at me quizzically. "I see. So what's this about?" I poked Dean in the side to get his attention.

"Do you want to leave, Dean, or do you want to stay? Cause it's going to get a bit chick flick-y, and I'm not so sure I'll get an honest answer with you here." I explained, then whispered conspiratorially. "I think Cassie gets embarrassment now." Cas stared at us.

"I do not understand," he said. "Dean, what should I be embarrassed about?"

Dean groaned again, glaring at me. I grinned back. He turned to Cas. "No, Cas, it's really nothing. Don't listen to her." Cas looked at him intensely.

"But it did not sound like nothing, Dean, and Killgaragh is my friend - why shouldn't she be heard by me?"

Dean raised his hands in defense. "You know what, fine! Do what you think you have to do, talk about whatever you want to talk about, but I'm out of here! Should have done this minutes ago..." Dean muttered, heading for the door. He stopped, turning around. "And no making out you two!"

"As if it's me going to be doing the making out, you idjit!" I yelled back. Dean slammed the door in revenge. Ignoring it, I turned to Cas. "Right then. Cassie, I've got a question for you."

"Well, I'm all ears," Cas chuckled, then continued. "Now that Dean has gone to not interrupt us any longer. By the way, I have to apologize for his behaviour. He can be... a little grumpy from time to time." I laughed.

"Yeah, I know." I became serious and looked Cas right in the eye. "Cas, do you love Dean?" He tilted his head.

"Well, that's pretty direct, but Dean has been a strong ally and loyal companion for many years. He never gave up on me and... He gave me a home, a family, which made him mean a lot to me. So, yes, I suppose I do feel pure admiration and affection towards him. Why do you ask?"

"Because of reasons I'm not divulging at the moment," I said extremely helpfully. "When you say 'affection', do you mean it in a friendship way or a more intimate way?" I asked.

"Um, I... I actually don't really know if I can answer that question right. Dean already considers us as best friends. I don't know what you're implying with the other part. What do you mean?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Oh, for the love of Loki... Uh... Fuck, Cassie, I don't know how to explain this! Uh... Oh! You know the Greek concepts of love? Agape, philia, ludus, ect.?"

"I do," Cas affirmed. "I was there when you invented it." Cas made a quite impressive bitchface.

"Yeah, I know that. I saw you standing awkwardly in that blue chiton." Cas blushed. "The type of love I mean is eros. Do you feel eros for Dean?" I asked, doing my best to say what I meant. Luckily, Cas understood.

"Eros..." Cas repeated. "It's the concept of sensual and passionate love... I have spent centuries on watching people develop to their nowadays practices, but there was always this unity between lovers... This unconditional love I could sense between them." He paused, thinking. "But since the day I got my first mission on Earth, I couldn't feel it anymore, since the day I pulled him out of..." Cas trailed off. "All concept of love around me seemed like nothing in comparison with what I felt when I first... when Dean..." Cas stammered, shuffling awkwardly. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you. That answers my question perfectly." I grinned excitedly and pulled out my phone. It rang twice before Dean picked up. "Dean, get back in here!"

"Damnit, what?" he said angrily, but I could hear the small amount of hope and trepidation. I was just starting my pie!"

"Well put it in a bag and get back here!"

"This better be important!" Dean grumbled before hanging up.

We waited for a minute while Dean returned from the small diner not that far from the motel. The roar of the Ipala's engines could be heard. Dean entered the room a few seconds later, holding a paper bag. He and Cas stared at each other, quickly becoming lost to their surroundings. I snapped my fingers between them.

"Ah! No! I am not having the obligatory 'stare at each other for hours' thing you two have going on!" Dean blushed. Cas looked slightly embarrassed. "Dean, you know how we were discussing your feelings earlier, yeah? And you were panicking about losing friendships and stuff? Well worry no more, for I have all the answers!" Dean clenched his teeth, trying to smile and simultaneously send me a death glare. The result came out looking like he was constipated.

"Uh, if I may, what were you discussing earlier?" Cas asked, looking to Dean, who would like to say he didn't blush, but that would be lying.

"Dean's feelings for you," I answered bluntly. Cas swallowed, refusing to look at me. Instead, he looked at Dean, who looked at the floor.

"Dean?" he asked.

"Castiel... I..." Dean stammered. Cas sighed heavily.

"Killgaragh, can you give us a minute?" I nodded.

"Sure, so long as you spend it talking to each other rather than staring." I began to walk towards the door, adding. "By the way, Cassie here feels exactly the same!"

*As I left the room, I left it with no bad conscience nor feelings. Leaving the two dorks in love with an unspoken thing behind was maybe all they needed besides a little privacy. Of course, I intended to give it to them but my hands clenched to the nearest doorframe so my eyes could peak over.

What I saw gave me a desperate feeling as they just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. Then, there's movement on Dean's lips, soft and honest from what you can tell, but extremely nervous. He stammered and rubbed his neck until his hand found his face and did the same.

I watched Cas, seemingly clutching every word Dean said, observing him: his features, eyes, and lips. Though I knew him, Cas was way calmer, way more content than I'd ever seen him, and definitely more than Dean.

Then, I felt a breath on my neck and jerked away before I turned around to find Sam hovering over you, imitating your previous actions.

"Don't mind me, I've just waited too long for that." I nodded, smiling.

We both turned back towards the couple. I watched as Dean continue his neverending babbling, one hand still in his hair and the other on his forehead, but that soon changed as Castiel, tears threaten to fall from his eyes, reached up to pull the tense hand from Dean's face, lacing his fingers with Dean's.

They got closer and I saw Dean's eyes light up as Castiel's other hand stroked gently over his cheek and near his lips like it was the only thing it was meant to do. Dean secured it firmly, so it won't ever leave his side, but at the same time buries a little into Cas's hand. Some more words escaped the Winchester, with more flinching and smiling, embarrassed a little. The last thing I saw was Cas mouthing three little words which made Dean dip down gently to capture the other's lips for only one second, before they pulled each other closer, holding each other and deepening the kiss a little. It wasn't hasted nor heated, and there were pull-aways and laughter in between like an old married couple, which cast the little tears in their eyes away.

Just as Dean leaned down again, Cas kept the distance one second more and looked back to you and the moose. He said some more words to Dean, and with a flip of his hand, the door I was hiding behind swung shut and locked right before the action.*

"Oh, thank the gods. I'm happy the sexual tension is over but that is not something I want to see," I whispered, then I turned to face Sam. He was grinning, staring at the door. I tapped him lightly on the arm. "You wanna go grab a coffee, Sammich?" I asked. "Be warned, I will not be drinking coffee. Hot chocolate is much nicer." Sam laughed.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I feel like they have a lot of catching up to do and you're right, it's better for all of us to not be around when that happens." Sam answered, chuckling at the end. "How about some geeky TV show marathon afterward; I'm open to everything." I nodded.

"Sounds nice," I said, then paused, thinking. "How about Doctor Who?"

Sam looked thoughtful. "Never seen it, but always wanted to and only heard the best, so it's a date." I laughed.

"Not a date," I corrected. "A catch up between friends." We headed out the door, away from the two lovers, and towards a Starbucks. For one moment, everything was good. I smiled, a proper smile, and headed off into the future, in search of a hot chocolate and a Doctor Who marathon. Life was good.

And that's when the werewolf we were hunting slammed into me.


End file.
